


Sleeping Troubles and Hairbrushes

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, They're engaged, this is a really good ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: It had been three days since Reyna and Rachel had gotten engaged. Two days of living in the same apartment together, above Rachel and Piper's yoga studio, two nights of sharing a bed.And Reyna was still not used to it.





	Sleeping Troubles and Hairbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that 1. Rachel and Piper own a yoga studio in New Rome after college and 2. Reyna is asexual. This is based off an OTP prompt that has something to do with a hairbrush. This was written a while ago and I do not have the original prompt nor the source to cite. Enjoy!

It had been three days since Reyna and Rachel had gotten engaged. Two days of living in the same apartment together, above Rachel and Piper's yoga studio, two nights of sharing a bed.

And Reyna was still not used to it.

The living together part was no problem, the only thing that was bugging Reyna was the bed. Reyna was still getting used to having another body sleeping next to her. She liked having the body heat, as she got cold easily at night, but she was not quite yet used to Rachel's presence in the same bed.

Rachel was out like a light, while Reyna had been checking the clock periodically. The clock's glowing red numbers revealed that it was close to midnight.

She sighed. She had a big meeting after breakfast tomorrow. Guess she would have to drink lots of caffeinated coffee, which she hated the taste of.

Reyna grabbed her purple robe and put on her slippers. She carefully got out of bed, knowing that she succeeded in not waking Rachel up when she left the room, hearing Rachel's snoring.

Reyna made her way to the kitchen. She debated about having NyQuil. Would it make her sleepy in the morning?

She decided to go for it. She was praetor, no one would mention if she looked sleepy tomorrow. Most likely she would look like that either way. And all she wanted to do was sleep, she'd been waiting for three hours to fall asleep. Seven minutes was all it took for the average person to fall asleep. Where was Hypnos when you needed him?

Ooh, maybe Reyna should talk to a Hypnos kid. Maybe they could recommend something. On second thought, they might just tell her what she knew: NyQuil. And counting sheep.

Hmm. She'd have to try that, maybe it worked.

Reyna unscrewed the cap of the NyQuil bottle, and was about to pour it when something hit the back of her head before hitting the ground with a plastic  _clack!_

"Ow! What in the-" She turned around right as the lights in the kitchen came on. Rachel stood by the light switch. Her hair was messy and her green eyes, despite just waking up, looked alert.

"Rey, I'm so sorry! I, uh..."

Reyna looked down at her feet to see what Rachel threw at her. "Seriously....you threw your hairbrush at me?"

"I thought you were an intruder!" Rachel said in a defensive voice.

"A hairbrush was the closest thing you could find to a weapon..."

"Hey! I'll remind you that my hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye! Why do you think I brought it with me during the Giant War when I went with Grover to meet you?"

"A hairbrush-wow." Reyna shook her head.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Rachel walked closer to her fiancée. Her pajamas included a big white T-shirt used to paint in due to all the colorful paint splatters, and baggy sweatpants with some Sharpie marks.

"What are doing?"

"I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"How long?"

"Ever since we moved in together."

Rachel was silent. Reyna looked closer at her and saw that Rachel's eyes were almost watery. "What's wrong?"

"Are you having doubts about our engagement?"

Reyna couldn't believe she thought that was the problem. "Rachel, of course not! I'm just not used to having another person in the same bed as me."

Rachel looked relieved. "Oh."

Reyna pulled Rachel close and held her tight. "I love you Rachel, and I'm not doubting any of our relationship, got it?"

"Got it." After a pause, she said, "Maybe got it will be our always."

Reyna laughed. "Got it. I like it."

Rachel moved away from Reyna and poured a dose of NyQuil out, handing it to Reyna like it was a great prize. "My lady," she said, nodding her head.

"You're so goofy," Reyna said. "Don't call me your lady."

"But that's what you are! We have matching engagement rings to show it!"

Reyna drank the NyQuil, then pulled Rachel close again. "I'm tired, and I can't fall asleep."

"That NyQuil should do the trick. But I bet snuggling will help, too." Rachel led Reyna back to their bedroom, crawling under the warm covers. They tangled their legs together, and Reyna finally felt comfortable.

Rachel was totally right. Snuggling totally helped with sleep.

 


End file.
